Love is Not a Fairytale
by Juri-Chan of WishClan
Summary: Rainkit is about to become an apprentice! Just as things for her are getting better, tensions between ThunderClan and ShadowClan are getting worse. When a huge battle between the two rival Clans comes, Rainkit meets someone unexpected.
1. Allegiances

Here's a new story for everyone!

"Love is No Fairytale"

I hope you enjoy it! Review too!!!!

Chapter One

Allegiances

X's are main characters

ThunderClan

(Main Setting)

_Leader_

Froststar- White she-cat with silver eyes.

(Apprentice: Breezepaw)

_Deputy_

Dawnbrook- Pale orange she-cat with blue eyes.

_Medicine Cat_

Stonescar- Gray tom with a scar across his forehead.

(Apprentice: Loudpaw)

_Warriors_

Cedarwing- Light brown tom with silver eyes(X).

(Apprentice: Beechpaw)

Splashstream- Light gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Snowfeather- White she-cat with brown eyes(X).

Scorchflower- Dark orange she-cat with green eyes.

Grasswater- Brown tabby she-cat with light green eyes.

Larkflight- Black tom with amber eyes.

(Apprentice: Nightpaw)

Sandstripe- Light ginger she-cat with darker stripes.

(Apprentice: Talonpaw)

_Apprentices_

Nightpaw- Black she-cat with blue eyes.

Loudpaw- Clumsy white tom with brown eyes.

Talonpaw- Brown tabby tom with blue eyes.

Beechpaw- Sleek light brown tom with green eyes.

Breezepaw- White tom with dark blue eyes.

_Queens_

Moonleg- Black she-cat with white legs, mother of Cedarwing's kits: Cloverkit (white she-cat)(X), Tigerkit (Gray tabby tom)(X), and Onekit (Brown tom).

Brackenheart- Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes, mother of Larkflight's kits(X): Rainkit (Black she-cat)(X) and Thistlekit (Brown tabby she-cat)(X).

_Elders_

Hollyspring- Black she-cat with red eyes.

RiverClan

_Leader_

Ratstar- Brown tom with amber eyes.

(Apprentice: Olivepaw)

_Deputy_

Prickleclaw- Blue-gray tom with dark green eyes.

(Apprentice: Milkpaw)

_Medicine Cat_

Birdeye- White she-cat with a great vision.

(Apprentice: Nightpaw)

_Warriors:_

Grayfern- Gray she-cat with green eyes.

Wetfoot- Black tom with slick fur.

(Apprentice: Beetlepaw)

Morningspots- Red-ginger she-cat with lighter spots.

(Apprentice: Sandpaw)

Ferntail- Gray she-cat with a bushy tail.

(Apprentice: Stonepaw)

Thistlecloud- Blue-gray tom with silver eyes.

Iceblaze- White tom with orange eyes.

_Apprentices_

Olivepaw- White tom with a dark gray nose.

Beetlepaw- Sleek black tom with amber eyes.

Milkpaw- White she-cat with brown eyes.

Sandpaw- Dark ginger she-cat with a light ginger face.

Nightpaw- Black she-cat with green eyes.

Stonepaw- Gray tom with silver eyes.

_Queens_

Rowantooth- Tomboy-ish brown tabby she-cat, mother of Prickleclaw's kits: Rushkit (Gray tabby tom), Heatherkit (Ginger tabby she-cat) and Moonkit (White she-cat).

Echofang- White she-cat with green eyes, mother of Wetfoot's kits: Darkkit (Black she-cat) and Brokenkit (White tom).

_Elders_

Mudbrook- Brown tom with blue eyes.

Russetscar- Red-ginger tom with silver eyes.

WindClan

_Leader_

Oatstar- Pale gray tom with amber eyes.

_Deputy_

Foxwing- Orange and white she-cat with green eyes.

(Apprentice: Ratpaw)

_Medicine Cat_

Kinkstream- Matted brown furred tom.

(Apprentice: Firepaw)

_Warriors_

Beetlefeather- Black tom with dark blue eyes.

Fawnflower- Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Dustwater- Brown-gray tom with silver eyes.

(Apprentice: Larkpaw)

Brownflight- Brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Tornstripe- Gray tabby tom with blue-green eyes.

(Apprentice: Petalpaw)

Sootpool- Gray tom with blue eyes.

(Apprentice: Icepaw)

Robinstep- Brown and red-ginger she-cat.

(Apprentice: Dawnpaw)

_Apprentices_

Icepaw- White she-cat with green eyes.

Ratpaw- Sleek brown-furred tom with amber eyes.

Petalpaw- Black-spotted white she-cat.

Larkpaw- Black tom with long legs.

Firepaw- Orange tom with blue eyes.

Dawnpaw- Pale ginger she-cat with orange eyes.

_Queens_

Loudwhisker- Black she-cat with silver eyes, mother of Tornstipe's kits: Talonkit (Brown tabby tom) and Ripplekit (Gray she-cat).

Gorsedapple- Black-spotted brown she-cat, mother of Oatstar's kits: Nettlekit (Brown she-cat) and Rockkit (Gray tom).

_Elders_

Willoweye- Blind gray she-cat.

ShadowClan

(Main Setting 2)

_Leader_

Blackstar- Large black tom with amber eyes.

(Apprentice: Brackenpaw)

_Deputy_

Deadfern- Skinny gray tom with green eyes(X).

_Medicine Cat_

Bramblefoot- Brown tabby tom with green eyes.

(Apprentice: Longpaw)

_Warriors:_

Moss-spots- Brown she-cat with black spots.

(Apprentice: Dapplepaw)

Hazeltail- Ginger she-cat with silver eyes.

(Apprentice: Rainpaw)

Briarcloud- Gray tabby tom with blue eyes.

Otterblaze- Brown tom with orange eyes.

Rocknose- White tom with a gray nose(X).

_Apprentices_

Longpaw- Cheerful cream-furred tom.

Dapplepaw- Brown-spotted golden-furred she-cat.

Brackenpaw- Siamese tom(X).

Rainpaw- Dark gray she-cat with green eyes.

_Queens_

Robinsong- Brown tabby she-cat, mother of Deafern's kits(X): Icekit (Light gray tom)(X), Kinkkit (Matted brown-furred tom)(X) and Pricklekit (Gray tabby tom)(X).

Milkfoot- White she-cat, mother of Briarcloud's kits: Sandkit (Ginger she-cat), Dawnkit (Pale orange she-cat)(X) and Silverkit (Light gray she-cat).

_Elders_

Barkbrook- Brown tom with silver eyes.

Pebblescar- Battle-scarred brown tom.

Rosewing- Once-beautiful red ginger she-cat.

In Case You Missed It...

The main characters are...

from ThunderClan:

Rainkit, Brackenheart, Larkflight, Thistlekit, Snowfeather, Cloverkit, and Tigerkit.

from ShadowClan:

Icekit, Robinsong, Deadfern, Kinkkit, Pricklekit, Brackenpaw, Dawnkit, and Rocknose.


	2. Danger Ahead

Well, I couldn't just leave you guys with just the allegiances, could I?

So, here's the real first chapter! Enjoy, and review!!

Chapter Two

Danger Ahead

Many of the ThunderClan cats were awake and moving around. Most of them were worried. They just held a Gathering last night and they are waiting to see what Froststar has to say.

The nursery was quiet, filled with young kits sleeping. Their mothers sat with them, grooming their fur and chatting with each other. They, too, wanted to know what happened at last night's Gathering.

A yowl sounded from outside, in the clearing. One of the queens, Brackenheart, nudged her kits awake.

Rainkit and Thistlekit yawned awake and followed their mother outside, into the clearing. They weren't sure what exactly was going on, but they wanted to be sure nothing was wrong. They were becoming apprentices soon, after all.

Most of the Clan was sitting before their leader, waiting impatiently for her news. Once everyone had sat down, Froststar opened her mouth to speak.

"I'm sure most of you who stayed home during the Gathering last night are wondering what happened, after the rumors our warriors spread around. Listen, I won't waste any time. Blackstar wants to take our territory, and everyone knows how he acts. If he doens't get what he wants, he attacks." Froststar announced.

ThunderClan's clearing was filled with worried mews. Cats looked around at each other in worry, whispering anxiously to each other.

"Here's what we will do. I'm not letting him have any of our territory. Everyone, train harder, because I know he's going to attack. Last night I refused to let him have our territory, and it looked as if he was ready to start a fight right there. Luckily, StarClan intervened and sent us a sign. Storm clouds started to form and soon it started to rain. Be prepared to fight him and all of ShadowClan. When you are outside the Clan, don't spend too long, and if possible, please train your apprentices inside the clearing or close by. Thank you." With that, she walked off to the fresh-kill pile.

Rainkit started to become scared. She was never in a raid before. She didn't want to be in one, either. She followed Thistlekit back into the nursery.

They both sat down on a patch of moss. Brackenheart soon came back in, and the only other queen in the nursery, Moonleg, said to her, "What's going on?"

Brackenheart told her. She sounded like she was tired of hearing about raids and attacks from ShadowClan.

Rainkit sighed and turned to her sister. Thistlekit, after a few heartbeats of looking out of the den, looked back at Rainkit. "What?"

Without a word, Rainkit pounced on her sister. She ran out of the den, Thistlekit following close behind. The two batted at each other and play-fought for minutes.

After many minutes of playing, the two flopped onto their stomachs, tired.

"I wonder what the Clan will do about the raid from ShadowClan?" Rainkit mewed after many moments of silence.

Thistlekit turned to her sister. "I don't know. We shouldn't have to worry about that! We're still kits, it's not like we will have to fight in it!"

"That's true!" Rainkit sat up, then started to groom her pelt, which was dirty with dust from their play-fight.

"Stop worrying about it, Rainkit. We'll have warriors to protect us!" Thistlekit reassured her.

Rainkit nodded, smiling. Hopefully, everything would be all right for them.

She headed back into the nursery and saw her mother and Moonleg sitting together, chatting and smiling.

Rainkit curled up at her mother's belly fur. Although Thistlekit told her everything would be all right, she couldn't help but feel like something bad was about to happen.

XxXxX

All right, that's the chapter! I hope you liked it! In that case, REVIEW IT!!


	3. The Kidnapping

Here's the next chapter for Love is Not A Fairytale! I hope you enjoy it!

Also, if you're into my other story, Dark Clouds, then please vote for my latest poll! It is to determine Nightpaw's warrior name! The name Nightflame, by the way, was given to me from a loyal reviewer, Moonstream-Sunstripe. Thanks!

Chapter Three

The Kidnapping

Rainpaw awoke in the nursery. Brackenheart lay behind her, grooming her fur. It was around noon. Thistlekit was out, like the rest of the Clan.

She spotted her sister playing with Moonleg's two kits, Cloverkit and Tigerkit. Thistlekit stopped mid-play to talk to Rainpaw. "I never thought you would get up, lazy!"

"Yeah, we're playing Clan leader!" Cloverkit squeaked.

"Who's leader?" Rainkit asked.

"We just started. You can be leader if you want." Tigerkit offered.

"Okay." Everyone was in agreement.

Rainkit decided she would be one of the most respected old leaders, Firestar. She had heard elder's stories about him, and how he defeated many dangerous enemies, as well as their travel to the lake.

"Wanna play the battle of Scourge?" Rainkit asked.

"I'll be Scourge!" Cloverkit meowed.

"We'll be other warriors!" Thistlekit mewed. "I'll be from ThunderClan and Tigerkit can be from BloodClan!"

They all played the game for many minutes, and all ended up laying down, panting. "I can't wait to become an apprentice!" Rainkit mewed.

"Me neither." Thistlekit replied, the other two kits meowing their agreement.

Rainkit looked up to the sky. She hadn't realized how long they were playing; the sky was growing an orange-pink color.

"Kits! Come inside for your dinner!" They heard Moonleg shout. They all raced inside the nursery.

The night was silent. Every warrior was asleep, only two warriors were guarding the entrance, but they were nodding off.

Rainkit had woken up from her dream, still drowsy.

Something behind the den rustled. Rainkit stayed there, thinking it was the wind.

Suddenly, a horde of cats burst into the Clan. Instantly, everyone in ThunderClan woke up. They ran outside to fight their enemies. Rainkit heard someone shout, "ShadowClan!!"

Rainkit shivered and cowered into her mother's belly fur. But, Brackenheart and Moonleg both got up and went to the nursery's entrance to protect them.

All the kits huddled to the back, bunched together, shivering.

Suddenly, two dark-furred cats pummeled the two queens onto the ground and stormed into the den. Rainkit felt herself being picked up. She saw Cloverkit being carried as well. Rainkit fought as heard as she could, kicking the ShadowClan cat with her hind legs. She yowled, hoping someone would come to save them.

She looked over at Cloverkit, who looked terrified. She was trying to fight the tom, but fear took over and she let the cat carry her.

Rainkit heard her mother shout, "Rainkit!!!" She still fought, but the kidnapper had a strong grip on her. He was hurting her neck, and she was sure she was bleeding.

_What's gonna happen to me and Cloverkit? Will they feed us gross food? Or even worse? _Kill _us? _Horrible thoughts passed her mind.

**That's it! I hope you enjoyed it! Another chapter soon! Don't forget to review or vote for the poll!**


	4. Where Am I?

Hey guys it's me again! Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it!

Also, the poll is now closed for Nightpaw's warrior name! Thanks to everyone that voted!

Chapter Four

Where Am I?

Rainkit was still struggling with the tom all the way to where he was taking her. Although, she was getting tired and she was barely trying.

Suddenly, the kidnapper got impatient with her. He purposely bumped into a tree. Rainkit blacked out.

Rainkit was all alone in darkness. She looked around. "Thistlekit? Brackenheart? Cloverkit? Tigerkit?" She called out desperately.

Then, right in front of her, a figure appeared. It was a cat. They had fiery orange fur. He looked up at her, his eyes piercing into hers. "Rainkit..." They rasped.

Rainkit wondered who this tom was. She nodded hesitantly to make sure he knew she heard him.

"Rainkit, Your path is a complicated one. It is one many like you have traveled seasons ago. You are about to meet someone who will change your life. They may help you through many problems... and he may cause many problems." He meowed.

Rainkit knew who this was all of a sudden. "Firestar?"

The tom nodded, then stalked away into the darkness. Rainkit knew she was definitely dreaming.

Rainkit awoke in a strange place. She couldn't recognize the scent. I smelled like thunderpath and strangers.

Rainkit looked around. She remembered what was happening when she was last awake. She remembered that Cloverkit was also carried off.

"Cloverkit?" She called. Rainkit looked around and soon saw her. She was huddled in a corner.

"Rainkit... I'm scared." She whispered.

Rainkit nodded. "We need to get out of here." She and Cloverkit walked up to where they saw light and started to step out.

Two big cats, one gray and one brown, ran up to them. They picked them up by their scruffs. Rainkit wanted to fight back but her legs were sore from kicking the previous night.

They were set down near two big she-cats. "It's all right, kits. We won't hurt you." One brown tabby she-cat meowed.

Some kits in the den woke up and shot straight towards the two ThunderClan kits. "What's your name? Who are you? Why are you here?" Some asked, almost all at once.

"I'm Rainkit... and she's Cloverkit. We're from ThunderClan. Where are we?" Rainkit mewed uncomfortably.

"ShadowClan!" One, a light gray tom squeaked. "I'm Icekit!"

"Why are you here?" A pale orange she-cat asked again. "I'm Dawnkit, by the way."

"We don't know. We were just carried here." Cloverkit answered, tearing up.

"We may as well introduce ourselves!" A brown tom mewed. "I'm Kink-kit." He pointed his tail to a gray tabby tom. "That's Pricklekit. He's Icekit and my brother."

Dawnkit gathered her siblings. "I'm Dawnpaw, the ginger she-kit over there is Sandkit, and the light gray she-kit is Silverkit."

Rainkit nodded to them. She looked at all of them. "Maybe we can be friends once we grow up and become apprentices!"

"Maybe!" Silverkit squeaked.

Rainkit noticed Icekit specifically out of them all. His eyes were a bright blue. They were so beautiful. She looked away. Something was feeling weird in her stomach. Something Rainkit had never felt before.

They had been held there for many days. Cloverkit was convinced they weren't ever escaping. That they would have to either starve or become ShadowClan cats. But, they weren't being starved. They were being treated as if they were a part of ShadowClan already. Their nice new friends always got them food, since the two were not allowed to leave.

One day, however, things were different. ShadowClan was holding a Clan meeting. The two queens, Rainkit figured out their names were Robinsong and Milkfoot, stepped outside to listen to what Blackstar had to say.

Most of their kits went with them. Two were sleeping, but Icekit was wide awake. He was staring at Rainkit.

"What are you looking at?" Rainkit snapped.

"Oh... sorry." He mewed, cowering a little.

"I'm sorry." Rainkit sighed. "I'm tired of being here! I miss it back in ThunderClan!"

Icekit looked around a little. "I can help you two get out of here, if you want. But, we need to hurry before the Clan meeting is over!"

Rainkit gasped in joy and followed the tom out of the den. They stayed close to the nursery and they crept behind it, where no one could see them.

Quickly and quietly they ran into the ShadowClan border, straight for ThunderClan's side. Rainkit didn't know the way back, especially since the tom carrying her had banged her head against a tree halfway there. Luckily, Icekit knew the way.

They had finally reached the ThunderClan border. Rainkit could smell her Clan. She missed Thistlekit and her mother and father.

"I guess this is good-bye..." Icekit mewed, as if he didn't want them to leave. "At least... until we meet at a Gathering someday."

Rainkit nodded and touched noses with the tom; Cloverkit soon did the same. "Come on, Rainkit." She mewed, already on the ThunderClan side. Rainkit nodded and started to follow her.

"Rainkit, wait!" Icekit hissed to her. Rainkit came back quickly. "What? We might get caught, make it quick!"

"Rainkit, I'd like to meet you here again when we're apprentices. Maybe... at our first Gathering as apprentices, we could hang out together, and maybe plan a date to meet each other here?" Icekit whispered.

Rainkit looked around to where they were. The grass was high and the area was secluded very well. She knew no one would be able to see them. What was wrong with being friends with a ShadowClan cat, anyway? "Okay. See you at a Gathering!"

With that, she raced off. She realized how excited she was. Her heart was pounding and she felt hot under her pelt. The same feeling she had when first looking at Icekit's eyes had come back.

Rainkit was glad to have a friend like Icekit.


	5. Back Home

**(Here's another chapter for LiNaF!**

**Also, you know how I used the word "Moon" for part of my cat's names? And some people, you know who you are, pointed out some things. "YOU CAN'T USE MOON! NO YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"**

**But HERE'S WHERE YOU ARE WRONG!**

**Y'see I was reading Secrets of the Clans this past week. I thought it had some pretty good facts I could use in my stories, like herbs, catspeak, and ceremonies.**

**I came across a page, and it was about Bluefur (Bluestar) and her three kits, and about Mosskit and how it died... But there were a few cats talking, and I actually found out that Bluefur/star's mother's name was MOONFLOWER! Go ahead, look it up.**

**And I'm not trying to be COMPLETELY evil, but I know that a LOT of ppl are very picky about that stuff and always look for that in a story to badger the author with. So now you know, it was used once.**

**And, don't get me wrong, I know that Moon isn't used very much, but in the later books, like in The Power of Three, they used Sun, so I thought, why not Moon? I knew people would probably give me hell about it, and they did! But, there ya go, it's your fun facts for the chapter!**

**Anyways, enough of my ranting, here's the story!)**

Chapter Five

Back Home

Soon after Rainkit and Cloverkit arrived back home, their parents and siblings were wrapped around them. Brackenheart was licking Rainkit's head vigorously. She was purring loudly, and Thistlekit was bouncing around repetitively asking her questions.

"Yeah, I missed you too mom!" Rainkit grunted, trying to escape.

"So, what was the camp like?" Thistlekit asked her.

"I couldn't see it. I wasn't allowed to leave." Rainkit meowed quietly.

Thistlekit could tell her sister was upset and didn't want to talk about the kidnapping anymore. She walked off and talked to Cloverkit to see if she could get any answers from her.

"It's all right now, Rainkit. You're home now." Brackenheart purred. "I'm sorry this happened to you."

Rainkit nodded. Honestly, for her, the experience was only half scary. All of the kits in the ShadowClan nursery were kind, along with their mothers. They weren't being starved or hurt, so everything was okay for her. Plus, she got to meet some awesome new friends.

She saw Froststar jump up on the Highledge. "Attention, cats of ThunderClan! All cats who are old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highledge for an announcement!" She called.

Rainkit sat next to Tigerkit and watched as many cats emerged from their dens groggily. Rainkit suspected her leader was going to talk about her and Cloverkit's return.

"Cats of ThunderClan, we all know the fight from ShadowClan was tiring and hard. We also know how they captured two of our kits. Luckily, said kits have returned, StarClan knows how. That being said, what will our next plan be?" She announced. She looked as if she already knew the answer, but she waited to see what would be said.

"Raid them!"

"Approach Blackstar!"

"Steal their kits!"

Froststar impatiently flicked her tail. "Well, we cannot raid them back, for we are very tired, correct?" The clearing rang with murmurs of agreement. "Stealing their kits would not solve anything, for then we are just getting another raid. However, I agree with approaching Blackstar. However, I think it's too soon from the battle to enter ShadowClan territory. So, our Gathering is coming up. We will take this up with him there."

Most cats yowled agreement, but a few were yells of protest.

"Silence! This meeting is over." Froststar meowed. She stepped down and walked into her den.

"So, Rainkit, what was ShadowClan like? Were the cats all evil like I hear?" Tigerkit pestered.

"No.. not everyone." She mewed. A slight smile appeared on her face for a second.

"You do know our apprenticeship will be soon, right Rainkit?" Tigerkit asked.

Rainkit blinked. She hadn't realized how long she was held at that camp. She probably had about one moon until she would be apprenticed.

"You're right. I wonder who my mentor will be?" She squeaked, getting up.

"Me too! I hope we can go on patrols and hunt and train together, Rainkit!"

Rainkit nodded. She looked up at the sky. It was getting dark. She and Rainkit walked into the nursery. Her paws hurt from running home, and she needed sleep, because either she was awake almost every night at ShadowClan because she couldn't sleep, or because Cloverkit wouldn't stop talking to her.

She nuzzled into her mother's soft chest fur and sighed. She fell asleep almost instantly.

--

She awoke around sunhigh and sat out in the clearing. The sun was bright, so she decided to bask for a while.

The sun felt good on her fur. She needed some time just to rest. She saw Tigerkit walking up to her. He carried two mice.

He set one down at her paws. "Hungry?"

Rainkit smiled at him and gulped down her prey. She soon finished and saw Thistlekit, Cloverkit, and Onekit running up to them.

"C'mon guys! Froststar wants to make us apprentices!" Cloverkit squeaked, bouncing up and down.

"I thought we had another moon to go?" Rainkit asked.

"No, Rainkit, you two were gone for about a moon. Froststar knows we're ready." Thistlekit answered.

Rainkit became excited. It would only be moons until she and Icekit could meet each other at a Gathering!


	6. Apprenticeship Another Step Closer

**Okay sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, but here you go, another fresh chapter! Get it while it's hot!**

**Sorry, I'm bored.**

**Anyway, I don't own warriors... blah blah -sleeps-**

Chapter Six

Apprenticeship; Another Step Closer

Rainkit bounced along with her sister and friends. Froststar stood at the Highledge, looking proud and noble. It seemed so big from up close. Rainkit jumped up, taking a spot behind Cloverkit, Onekit, and Tigerkit. She stood ahead of Thistlekit.

"Attention, cats of ThunderClan! Gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Froststar yowled. Cats emerged from their dens, eager to see what she would be talking about. Some saw the kits with her and knew what was going on. Brackenheart looked up at Rainkit and Thistlekit with pride, Larkflight next to her.

"By having apprentices, we show that ThunderClan will survive and remain strong. Cloverkit, Onekit, Tigerkit, Thistlekit, and Rainkit have reached their sixth moon. Cloverkit, from now on you will be known as Cloverpaw. Splashstream, you are ready for an apprentice. You will be Cloverpaw's mentor." Splashstream came up to the Highledge and touched noses with Cloverpaw. The two stepped down. Onekit stepped forward.

"Onekit, from now on you will be known as Onepaw. Snowfeather, you are ready for an apprentice. You will be Onepaw's mentor." Snowfeather touched noses with Onepaw and they, too, stepped down.

"Tigerkit, from now on you will be known as Tigerpaw. Grasswater, you are ready for an apprentice. You will be Tigerpaw's mentor." The two touched noses and left.

"Thistlekit, from now on you will be known as Thistlepaw. Dawnbrook, you are ready for an apprentice. You will be Thistlekit's mentor." The two also touched noses. Rainkit noticed a proud, excited look in her sister's eyes. She looked glad to have the deputy as her mentor.

"And lastly, Rainkit. From now on, you will be known as Rainpaw. Scorchflower, you are ready for an apprentice. You will be Rainpaw's mentor." The dark orange she-cat stepped up to the Highledge and touched her nose to Rainpaw's. Rainpaw felt a surge of happiness and relief that she was becoming an apprentice. She was glad nothing happened to her at ShadowClan's camp.

She hopped down with her mentor, taking a seat with the other new apprentices. She expected the meeting to be over, but apparently, Froststar had more to say.

"Now, since all of the kits have become apprentices, that means that Moonleg and Brackenheart are once again ready to resume their position as warriors in ThunderClan. Thank you both for bringing such wonderful cats into our Clan." Froststar meowed, looking at the two queens.

The meeting ended, and Scorchflower led Rainpaw to the apprentice's den. "You can introduce yourself to all of the other apprentices. Tomorrow, I'll show you around to the borders. As for today, get to know the others, find a place to sleep, and get some rest. We're really going off with a bang tomorrow."

Rainpaw nodded and entered the apprentice's den sheepishly. She was nervous to meet all of her successors. In the den were only three of the five apprentices.

There was a sleek black she-cat who had blue eyes which looked like the sky. She looked at her with a smirk, her eyes looking up and down her tiny body. She looked at her steadily, noticing that Rainpaw could see the way she looked at her. She tried to act as if she was all innocent.

"Hi, I'm Rainpaw.... I'm new." She introduced herself-- awkwardly, at best.

"My name is Nightpaw." The snobby black she-cat meowed. She left the den, taking one final look at Rainpaw before she left.

One of the other apprentices, a newer one, rolled his eyes. He had brown fur with darker brown stripes. His green eyes looked like the color of grass in greenleaf. "Sorry about her. She thinks, just because she's the oldest in the den, she can judge every new apprentice. It happened to me. I'm Talonpaw."

There was another tom in the corner of the den. He was sitting there, in the darkness, looking at the ground. His fur, usually white like snow, was darkened to a deep gray color. His eyes, which were dark blue, showed sadness and grief.

"That's Breezepaw. He just lost his sister in the battle with ShadowClan. You missed it, since you were in ShadowClan the time of her burial." Talonpaw explained.

Rainpaw nodded, feeling sympathy. She could not, however, commiserate with him, because no one in her life was taken away from her. No one that was close to her, that is.

"Is there somewhere I can sleep?" She asked. Talonpaw nodded. "If you'd like, you can sleep next to me. It's better than sleeping next to that piece of crowfood Nightpaw. Plus, we can really make her mad by changing her spot." He answered with a jokingly-evil smile.

Rainpaw laughed. This tom was funny. She appreciated his kindness; it made her feel a little better to be a new apprentice in ThunderClan.

She took her spot and got comfortable. For most of the day, she talked to Talonpaw. They stayed up until a couple hours before moonhigh. She met the rest of the apprentices: A white tom named Loudpaw and a light brown tom named Beechpaw.

Rainpaw fell asleep, feeling Talonpaw's soft fur against hers. She fell asleep quickly, and dreamed about the Gathering and Icekit.


End file.
